


Tactile

by TigerKat



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara Wright is a sensible woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactile

He touches her rather a lot lately, she’s noticed.

Nothing improper, naturally; Ian is not an improper man. A light squeeze to her shoulder, in comfort or support, or a hand at her elbow, pulling her back from danger. That’s all it is. Companionable touches. Friendly support. They’re just friends.

Except sometimes…

Now she’s just being silly. Ian wouldn’t do anything of the sort. So if his hands sometimes feel a little more than friendly on her shoulder, she is imagining it, she must be.

Barbara Wright is a sensible woman. She will not see what isn’t there. 

And yet.


End file.
